thenintendokingfandomcom-20200215-history
Smash Mansion
This page is all about 'Smash Mansion', an original concept in which all of the characters from the Super Smash Brothers franchise (including original and background characters) live in a huge mansion when they are chosen to be in the Smash tournaments. The Mansion is owned by Master Hand and Crazy Hand, and resides on a hill in the Animal Crossing Universe, as there is nothing in that universe that disturbed the giant house, with the small village of Smashville living on its doorstep. The Smashers live on the top ten floors, the Pokemon live on the lower ten floors, and the rest of the floors are for the Assist Trophy and Boss characters—though most of the Assist Trophies let them sleep in the Smasher's rooms. Each room is designed to fit the personal needs of each Smasher, though some share room. A few extra people live in the mansion too. Smashers Mario SSB5.png|Mario Luigi SSB5.png|Luigi Peach SSB5.png|Peach Bowser SSB5.png|Bowser Dry Bowser.png|Dry Bowser Bowser Jr..png|Bowser Jr. Rosalina & Luma.png|Rosalina Luma.png|Luma Blue Luma.png|Blue Luma Red Luma.png|Red Luma Green Luma.png|Green Luma Polari.png|Polari Baby Luma.png|Baby Luma Orange Luma.png|Co-Star Luma Purple Luma.png|Neon Co-Star Luma Purple Luma 2.png|Purple Luma Pink Luma.png|Pink Luma Turquoise Luma.png|Turquoise Luma Pumpkin Luma.png|Pumpkin Luma Dr. Mario SSB5.png|Dr. Mario Petey Piranha.png|Petey Piranha Captain Toad.png|Captain Toad Toadette.png|Toadette Larry.png|Larry Koopa Roy a.png|Roy Koopa Lemmy.png|Lemmy Koopa Wendy.png|Wendy O' Koopa Iggy.png|Iggy Koopa Morton.png|Morton Koopa Jr. Ludwig.png|Ludwig von Koopa Mechakoopa.PNG|Mechakoopa Geno.png|Geno Yoshi SSB5.png|Yoshi Shy Guy.png|Shy Guy Yarn Yoshi.png|Yarn Yoshi Baby Bros..png|Baby Bros. Paper Mario.png|Paper Mario Paper Luigi.png|Paper Luigi Dimentio.png|Dimentio Count Bleck.png|Count Bleck Wario.png|Wario Waluigi.png|Waluigi Ashley.png|Ashley Donkey Kong SSB5.png|Donkey Kong Diddy Kong.png|Diddy Kong Dixie Kong.png|Dixie Kong King K. Rool.png|King K. Rool Link.png|Link Zelda.png|Zelda Sheik.png|Sheik Toon Link.png|Toon Link Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf Skull Kid.png|Skull Kid Midna.png|Midna Young Link.png|Young Link Deku Link.png|Deku Link Wii Fit Trainer.png|Wii Fit Trainer Wii Fit Trainer Male.png|Male Wii Fit Trainer Balance Board.png|Balance Board Samus.png|Samus Zero Suit Samus.png|Zero Suit Samus (Same Individual As Samus) Ridley.png|Ridley Meta Ridley.png|Meta Ridley Dark Samus.png|Dark Samus Kirby.png|Kirby Meta Knight.png|Meta Knight King Dedede.png|King Dedede Bandana Dee.png|Bandana Dee Galacta Knight.png|Galacta Knight Yarn Duo.png|Yarn Duo Prince Fluff.png|Yarn Duo Waddle Dee.png|Waddle Dee Waddle Doo.png|Waddle Doo Fox.png|Fox Falco.png|Falco Wolf.png|Wolf Krystal.png|Krystal Mega Man.png|Mega Man Proto Man.png|Proto Man Pikachu.png|Pikachu Charizard.png|Charizard Lucario.png|Lucario Pokemon Trainer.png|Red the Pokémon Trainer Squirtle.png|Squirtle Ivysaur.png|Ivysaur Emboar.png|Emboar Mewtwo SSB5.png|Mewtwo Sceptile.png|Sceptile Greninja.png|Greninja Pichu.png|Pichu Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff Suicune.png|Suicune Genesect.png|Genesect Olimar & Pikmin.png|Olimar Louiee.png|Louie AlphSSB4.png|Alph Charlie.png|Charlie pikmin-red.png|Red Pikmin pikmin-blue.png|Blue Pikmin pikmin-yellow.png|Yellow Pikmin purple-pikmin.png|Purple Pikmin white-pikmin.png|White Pikmin rock.png|Rock Pikmin pikmin-winged.png|Winged Pikmin 270px-Bulbmin_young.png|Bulbmin Ike.png|Ike Marth.png|Marth Lucina.png|Lucina Robin Male.png|Robin Robin Female.png|Female Robin Roy.png|Roy Villager.png|Scott the Villager Villager Female.png|Rose the Villager Female Villager 2.png|Larry the Villager Female Villager.png|Alice the Villager Female Villager 3.png|Vincent the Villager Female Villager 6.png|Stella the Villager Female Villager 4.png|Patrick the Villager Female Villager 7.png|Leslie the Villager Tom Nook.png|Tom Nook K.K. Slider.png|K.K. Slider Lucas.png|Lucas Ness.png|Ness Ninten.png|Ninten Travis.png|Travis Sonic.png|Sonic Tails.png|Tails Shadow.png|Shadow Pit.png|Pit Palutena.png|Palutena Dark Pit.png|Dark Pit Viridi.png|Viridi Ice Climbers.png|Ice Climbers Little Mac.png|Little Mac Wireframe Little Mac.png|Wireframe Little Mac Mii Brawler.png|Mii Brawler Mii Swordfighter.png|Mii Swordfighter Mii Gunner.png|Mii Gunner Mii Athlete.png|Mii Athlete Party Mii.png|Party Mii Fighting Mii Team.png|Fighting Mii Team Captain Falcon.png|Captain Falcon Blood Falcon.png|Blood Falcon Black Shadow.png|Black Shadow Pac-Man.png|Pac-Man Ryu.png|Ryu R.O.B..png|R.O.B. North American R.O.B..png|North American R.O.B. Virtual Boy R.O.B..png|Virtual Boy R.O.B. MK R.O.B..png|Mario Kart R.O.B. Wii R.O.B..png|Wii R.O.B Mr. Game & Watch.png|Mr. Game & Watch Shulk.png|Shulk Duck Hunt.png|Duck Hunt Rayman.png|Rayman Isaac.png|Isaac Snake.png|Snake Inklingg.png|Inkling Male Inklingg.png|Male Inkling Bomberman.png|Bomberman Balloon Fighter.png|Balloon Fighter Monita.png|Monita Dark Monita.png|Dark Monita Banjo Kazooie.png|Banjo-Kazooie Shovel Knight.png|Shovel Knight Yooka-Laylee.png|Yooka-Laylee Eddy.png|Eddy Slime.png|Slime Assist Trophies Hammer Bro..png|Hammer Bro. Boomerang Bro..png|Boomerang Bro. Lakitu & Spinies.png|Lakitu and Spinies Chain Chomp.png|Chain Chomp Kamek.png|Kamek Spear Guy.png|Spear Guy Pixls.png|Pixls Rawk Hawk.png|Rawk Hawk Kat & Ana.png|Kat & Ana Rambi The Rhino.png|Rambi the Rhino Tiki Tak Tribe.png|Tiki Tak Tribe Tingle.png|Tingle Girahim.png|Ghirahim Metroid.png|Metroid Mother Brain.png|Mother Brain Little Birdie.png|Little Birdie Nightmare.png|Nightmare Knuckle Joe.png|Knuckle Joe Andross.png|Andross